darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Thieving
Thieving is a skill that allows players to obtain coins and items by stealing from market stalls, chests, or by pickpocketing non-player characters (NPCs). This skill also allows players to unlock doors and disarm traps. Pickpocketing This is the act of walking up to an NPC and right-clicking them, then selecting Pickpocket. In the case of a Master Farmer and the various workers of the different Elven clans in Prifddinas, only a single left click is required to attempt to pick their pockets. If successful, you will gain Thieving experience and possibly coins or various items. The higher the thieving level, the more NPCs the player is able to pickpocket from. However, it is possible for the NPC to notice a pickpocket, in which case the NPC will yell "What do you think you're doing?", or a Master Farmer will say "Cor blimey, mate! What are ye doing in me pockets?" and will stun you for a few seconds and cause damage. The amount of damage taken is proportionate to the amount of Life Points the player currently has, specifically 30 damage per 1,000 life points (LP) starting at 0 LP (60 damage at 1,000 LP, 90 damage at 2,000 LP and so on). This damage is not classified as melee damage, and Protect from Melee/Deflect Melee does not prevent the damage as such. Because of the possibility for damage, it is recommended that players bring healing familiars, regen bracelet, or food such as cakes that can be stolen from cake stalls. The best food to bring is a basket of strawberries, because although you need to consume it in several bites, overall it heals more than rocktails. This is excellent for thieving as NPCs hit small amounts of damage. The direction that the NPC is facing does not have any effect on the chance of success of the pickpocket Also, if a player attempts to pickpocket an attackable NPC just before its death, the player thieving it will get a message saying: "Too late; they're dead." The equipment that a player wears does not affect the success rate, aside from an Ardougne cloak (although the Ardougne cloak 1 and 2 enhance pickpocketing only in Ardougne), or Gloves of silence. However, equipping a Snowball, a salamander without the tar needed, or a (cross)bow without projectiles makes it impossible to accidentally attack an NPC. To help increase the success rate, players with 62 or higher Summoning may choose to summon an Abyssal lurker familiar, and use Abyssal stealth scrolls, which provide a +4 visible boost to Thieving. Thievable non-player characters Levels for stealing multiples of normal loot all follow these formulae (level stands for the base level required to steal from the NPC): Double Loot = level+10 thieving and level agility Triple Loot = level+20 thieving and level+10 agility Quadruple Loot = level+30 thieving and level+20 agility After completing the Lost Her Marbles miniquest from Buyers and Cellars, the loot from NPC's level 40 and below is increased. Men/Women have 20 coin drops, Farmers improve to several low level seed types (cabbage, marigold, tomato) and Master Farmers appear to have an improved high-level seed rate. Prifddinas Training At level 91, the elves of Prifddinas can be pickpocketed by a single (left) click. Unlike thieving in the rest of RuneScape, one click starts an endless series of pickpocketing until you are noticed. In the mid-90s, a single click can often result in more than 5 continuous minutes of training resulting in over 10,000 XP, more than 10,000 coins, and other clan-affiliated loot. Once noticed, the NPC does not stun, but he/she can no longer be thieved from. You may continue to pickpocket other NPCs in the area until you are noticed twice more. After three NPCs notice you in total, they warn their respective clan making it impossible to pickpocket in that area for approximately 20 minutes. There are eight areas containing elves that you may pickpocket with levels varying from 91 to 98. The reset times run independently for each area, but an entire clan must be alerted before their timer begins. With the addition of Batch II, it is now possible to constantly train thieving, as the 20 minute timer typically runs down before you alert every clan. Thus, the ease of training makes this an essential part of even intensive high-level training. The Voice of Seren also provides an increase in thieving experience in districts that are being illuminated. Therefore, it is best if one begins their training in those areas before spending their time elsewhere, as it is possible to visit the illuminated clans two to three times before the districts change. Note: The second elf in any area notices much quicker than the first, and the third one even more so. However, the reset timer only begins after the third elf has noticed and so it is always necessary to pick-pocket all three in each area before moving on. An Ardougne cloak (3 or 4) and gloves of silence increase the time before being noticed significantly. One could also use the Exoskeleton set, as it provides the same benefits as the gloves of silence in addition to bonus thieving experience (if one owns the Black ibis outfit). Other NPCs In addition to the standard thievable NPCs, the workers involved in the Tower of Life quest may also be pickpocketed by players with level 1 thieving. Successfully pickpocketing a worker give the player a triangle sandwich and 8 thieving experience. The workers are: 'Black-eye', 'Gummy', 'No fingers', and 'The Guns'. Their supervisor, Bonafido, cannot be pickpocketed. The workers can be pickpocketed regardless if the quest is finished or not. Stalls from the stall in eastern Varrock]] There are a large number of stalls throughout RuneScape, and many of them are in the Ardougne Market. Stealing from stalls is the left-click option. When nearby guards or the stall owner sees someone thieving they may attack, or prevent the player from stealing. Because of this, it is recommended that the player thieve from a side of a stall that is well hidden from the owner and guards. When the item is stolen, it will take a short period of time to respawn. However, the higher thieving level it takes to steal from a stall, the longer its respawn time will be. It should be noted you may not buy from or sell to the stall owner for about 20 minutes after the last theft from their stall type (except for the market stalls on Ape Atoll), otherwise, the merchant will shout for the guards. If a player carries the vial of stench (a), from the caper A Guild of Our Own, the stall owner will not recognise the player having stolen from them and will then buy most stolen goods back from the player without the 20 minute wait. In order to avoid guards from attacking while stealing from stalls, a convenient method is to allow the guard to attack, then enter the nearest building, then take one step outside and close the door, thus effectively trapping the guard. Thievable stalls : *Note: In Keldagrim, stalls often differ in respawn time and their experience given. The gem and silver stalls respawn twice as fast, but yield half the experience. The bakery stall, however, respawns twice as slow, but gives twice the experience. *You can't steal from the stalls in Ape Atoll when you have a Greegree equipped. Chests There are chests scattered throughout RuneScape, and some of them have traps. To disarm them using the Thieving skill, right-click on the chest and select "Search for traps Chest" to allow for disarmament of traps and obtaining the items inside. After a player thieves from a chest, there is a slight respawn time. Some chests such as the Nature-rune chest change colour to indicate whether it can be looted again. Thievable chests : *Because the Dorgesh-Kaan Rich Chest takes so long to respawn, some players will find a house containing two of these chests and loot them. Then they will switch worlds and repeat the process, giving 1,300 experience per world visited. This is a low risk and simple way to get experience, but other methods like Pyramid Plunder give faster experience. Doors Certain doors in RuneScape cannot be opened by players unless the lock is picked. In order to pick a lock, right-click on a door and select "Pick Lock". If the player has the required thieving level, the door will then be opened. Some doors will require a lockpick to successfully pick the lock. Pickable doors : Blackjacking Other : Agility benefits As of the 19 January 2010 update, adventurers with high Agility and Thieving levels now stand a chance of pickpocketing double, triple or even quadruple the usual amount of loot from unsuspecting targets. When this happens, an animation with the player rapidly alternating his hands while pickpocketing the victim will be shown. A grab will be made for each bonus looting one does, and the hands will get a "sparkle" applied to them. Additional experience is NOT gained acquiring these random influxes of loot, only the standard amount of experience for a single pickpocket. Temporary boosts and performing the Skillcape emote.]] *A Bandit's brew, purchased at the desert bandit camp for 650 coins, will boost thieving by 1 level. *A yellow spicy stew has the potential to raise or lower the thieving level by up to 5 levels. *The summer sq'irk juice from the Sorceress's Garden minigame raises Thieving by 3 levels. *The Thieving Fingers special move of a magpie will boost thieving by 2 (requires Summoning level 47). *Gloves of silence improve the success rate of pickpocketing. Gloves of silence are automatically destroyed after a player is caught 62 times while pickpocketing with them. However, they can be repaired by using dark kebbit fur on them with a needle, thread, and knife in the inventory or toolbelt. (A Hunter level of 54 is needed to wear and a Crafting level of 64 is required to accomplish this.) The Exoskeleton bracers received from the quest Plague's End have the same effect without degrading, as long as the player wearing them has Thieving level 75 and Hunter level 75. *The Abyssal Stealth special move of an Abyssal lurker will boost both thieving and Agility by 4 levels (requires Summoning level 62). *Operating or equipping the Thieving cape will boost one's thieving level by 1, from 99 to 100. *The Ardougne cloak 1 reduces your chance of being caught when stealing from the stalls in Ardougne market. *The Ardougne cloak 2 gives you a better chance of pickpocketing in Ardougne in addition to the bonus from the Ardougne cloak 1. *The Ardougne cloak 3 gives you a better chance of stealing and pickpocketing anything in RuneScape. Random events (discontinued) There were two different random events specific to thieving, with one of them being removed at a much earlier date. * Poison Gas - At one point in time, it was possible to activate a poison gas trap upon opening a chest. To avoid this, players would have to merely exit the room. * Pillory - It is possible that your character will be teleported to a pillory in Yanille, Varrock or Seer's Village, where shapes must be matched in order to pick the lock and return to where your character was thieving. However, players can get it even when they are not thieving. It is possible for players to throw rotten tomatoes at the trapped player, although it won't do any damage. The rotten tomatoes can be bought for 1gp each and can't be bought while you are currently in the cage. **This replaced the Watchman, who would attack players who were thieving when the event occurred. He had the same level as all other hostile random events. He was replaced due to complaints that he would kill the player too quickly, as many would not wear armour while pickpocketing. Thieving minigames .]] There are a number of minigames that are based on, or include Thieving: * Pyramid Plunder - The desert city Sophanem has a pyramid where you can thieve for artefacts, including the Pharaoh's sceptre. As you get further into the Pyramid, higher thieving is required but it brings increasing amounts of Thieving experience. One of the fastest methods to train Thieving (see bottom of page). * Flash Powder Factory - This is a minigame that replaced the old Rogues' Den minigame. The aim of the game is to make flash powder. This can be obtained by mixing reagents from the reagent machines A and B, marked with blue and orange arrows on the minimap respectively. To navigate the map, players must pass agility obstacles that separate each room. Players are rewarded with points which can be used to buy Agility and Thieving experience or pieces of the factory outfit from Brian O'Richard. * Sorceress's Garden - An interesting minigame where you dodge guards and try to get fruits to make sq'irk juice. Requires patience, pestle and mortar, beer glasses, a bit of skill, and experience, but yields excellent experience, with moderate Farming experience also gained. Has four levels each giving increased experience at levels 1, 25, 45, and 65. Empty beer glasses can be obtained for free at the shelves at the Sorceress's house. Also, a possible alternative source of Herb collecting. (Note: Completion of the Diamond in the Rough quest is needed to play.) * Stealing Creation - A combat and skilling minigame where you try to produce more sacred clay items than the other team. In the game, you may pickpocket others to gain items from their inventory. * Heist - A cops and robbers game where robbers try to secure loot undetected while guards attempt to uncover and arrest the robbers before time runs out. Points earned can be exchanged for bonus experience in thieving and hunter. Strange rock Although the examine text of the Thieving strange rock says "borrowed from a pocket" you can obtain it by picking pockets, stealing from stalls, and stealing from chests. They are used to construct the Dahmaroc statue in the Shattered Heart Distraction and Diversion. Thieves' Guild The Thieves' Guild is found under a trapdoor north of Lumbridge. Available after completing Buyers and Cellars, players could additionally do capers to expand the guild. There are coshing volunteers and an advanced pickpocketing trainer (despite the title) available for blackjacking (a rubber blackjack, bought from Dodgy Derek's Dirty Deals in the guild, is required) and pickpocketing volunteers and a pickpocketing trainer for pickpocketing, as well as wall safes, locked doors and chests. All thieving done inside the guild would not yield any material gain. Players instead gain hanky points that could be traded in for more experience. Negligible damage is done when failing to pickpocket or knock out NPCs, and the trap under wall safes consists of rubber spikes. Trivia * When you complete While Guthix Sleeps, and you use one of your 100k xp on thieving you get the message: "You feel your respect for others' property slipping away." The same message appears when you receive Thieving experience from the Tears of Guthix D&D, and when you receive exp in thieving from the seasonal guthix butterflies. See also *Quest experience rewards - Thieving *Hiscores *Milestones *Thieves' Guild *Thieving training, a guide to training Thieving *Thieving/Level up table *Thieving Calculators de:Diebstahl no:Thieving es:Thieving nl:Thieving fi:Thieving fr:Larcin Category:Skills Category:Thieving Category:Wikia Game Guides skills